Darkness
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Yes, Darcy was darkness. But then again, so was he. Riven lies on his bed thinking over his feelings for a certain witch. Then he decides to act on them. Might come back to this story one day, but for now complete!
1. Riven's Thinking

I don't own Winx Club!

So, I'm extremely nervous about writing this since it's my first fic in the Winx Club community! I decided to give it a try, just to see how I did. So you know, don't expect this to be okay in any way, in all honesty this going to suck… So, this is placed somewhere in season two while all the Darkhar drama is going on….

Anyways, on with the attempt of a story!

* * *

Riven sat on his bed frustrated. Extremely frustrated. Out of all the emotions, the one he hated and suppressed the most had come out to bother him tonight. Love.

He tried his hardest, he really did, to love Musa. She was a beautiful and sweet girl under her tough exterior. But there was one thing keeping him from loving her as much as she wanted him to.

A certain witch. He had tried to hate Darcy, he had even tried to completely forget her once. But no matter what he did, neither of those worked. Her image would come to him late at night when he sat awake in his room.

The question was what did he see in that image? He saw a cold and cruel woman who wanted nothing but pure evil. He saw piercing eyes that revealed a willingness to kill. He saw lips that curved into a wicked smirk every time she betrayed someone. He saw a horrible person.

So why should he love her? He honestly couldn't even answer that question himself at first. There were no possible explanations. The more he thought about it though, it became obvious.

He liked to tell himself that he was good, but it was undeniable that there was definitely something evil in him. He had piercing eyes, and he knew that he would be willing to kill someone if necessary. His lips curved into a smile at the sight of his friends' misfortunes, even if they were small things, he smiled. He was not such a saint himself.

Yes, Darcy was a vice. Yes, Darcy was evil. Yes, Darcy would sell him out without a second thought. Yes, Darcy was darkness, but then again so was he.

* * *

I know it's really short, please forgive me! Anyways, review and please tell me what you think! At first I was going to write this in Darcy's POV but I had trouble doing that without making her seem like a helpless and heartbroken girl…


	2. Decision

Don't own Winx Club!

So timeframe for this I'm thinking is after season three but I'm just going to pretend any seasons after that didn't happen! And probably Musa and Riven have tried dating, but broke up. By the way, don't expect really quick updates on this!

* * *

_Darcy was darkness, but then again so was he._

Riven sighed, Darcy was a hard girl to find these days. She had cut off all relations with her sisters and made herself untraceable. Rumor had it that she only met with and performed magic for people that were willing to pay a high price.

There had to be some way to find her, he thought. He was a specialist, this was supposed to be easy for him, but it wasn't. Like he said before, the witch was hard to find these days. So he did the one thing he could do to possibly get Darcy to talk to him for just a second.

He sat down, and began to think of all the darkness and pain that had been in his life. He thought of his betrayal of the Winx, him dumping Musa, and lying to his friends.

Then he felt her, a slight darkening of the mood told him that she was there.

"Riven." Her tone was serious and heavy.

"Darcy." He replied cautiously. He hadn't seen the witch in months. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him.

"You were sending out negative vibes. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Do you care?" He scoffed.

"Honestly? Not particularly. As long as you're not dying." She said and sat down beside him on the grass of the dark forest.

She continued, "But Riven, that negative energy was really strong…"

"I know, I purposefully sent it out so you would sense it and come. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About my options so that I can make a decision."

"What?" Darcy asked confused.

"If I need to make a decision between you and Musa, do you even love me? Are you even an option?" Riven asked.

Darcy seemed to think it over for a minute, "Not a fun one, but yes, I'm an option. I do love you."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I don't want to spend my whole winter break writing! Review!


	3. Choice Made?

Don't own Winx Club!

So this is the last chapter of this fic! Thank you to all reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers of this story!

* * *

_Darcy seemed to think it over for a minute, "Not a fun one, but yes, I'm an option. I do love you."_

"But-" Of course, there was always a but with everything, "I need you to make a decision."

Riven sighed, "I know, I know. It's just so hard."

"I don't care if it's hard Riven! You're playing with our lives! You're playing with my life! I could care less about that annoying pixie's…" Darcy muttered the last part.

"Don't talk about her like that." Riven said sternly.

"I didn't even say anything bad about her and yet you're still defending her. Face it, puppy dog," She used the pet name mockingly, "You love her."

"I never denied that, it was just a question of-"

Darcy cut him off, "Of if you loved me, right?"

"Darcy-" Riven started, but the witch cut him off yet again.

"You know what, I knew this was mistake. I'm out of here." She said and got up.

"When and if you do make your decision, don't bother me again. I don't ever want to see your face again." She disappeared.

That was the last Riven saw of the dark witch and one question plagued him for life. One horribly unanswered question: What if I chose her?

* * *

This was a bad story so feel free to review and tell me that! I might come back one day and continue it! Thanks once more to the readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters of this story!


End file.
